To Voldemort's Dismay
by Carlie
Summary: this is my first fanfic and the title is really stupid but anyway, its about harry in the fith year and stuff happens, oh and its a cliffhanger but i'll post more in a bit


Well here it goes Moony and Padfoot, but I highly doubt it will be as good as yours:

Nothing belongs to me except the stuff that does. 

Well here it goes Moony and Padfoot, but I highly doubt it will be as good as yours:

To Voldemorts Dismay

Chapter 1: Sirius doubts

Hi this is Sirius.I wanted to write to you to tell you I'm moving in with Remus Lupin (moony).I know you probably don't think this is a good idea but Professor Dumbledore, Remus and I have devised a charm sort of like a secret keeper spell in the sense that wherever I am anybody who doesn't know the truth about your parents death wont be able to see me no matter where I am…so maybe I'll be able to visit you at Hogwarts under certain conditions.I can't believe this is your fifth year at Hogwarts.And by the way this letter also has a charm on it so that nobody will be able to know where I am… they look at the letter and it looks like its written in a language nobody has ever seen before (aka guarshkish) well I guess that's about it and maybe Ill see you soon. Bye

The one and only

Padfoot

Sirius sat back in his chair after he read his letter over and thought to himself… _I sure hope this whole thing works if they; [Dementors] if anyone knew I was here I don't know what I would do. I couldn't stand going back to Azkaban it would be too much…I don't know Dumblefore I really trust you…but still…_

_ _

He let out a big sigh, folded harrys letter and attached it to his owl Pooky's foot, then sent him off into the night.

Chapter 2: Professor Moony 

It was 9:50 Monday August 31st and Harry Potter was standing outside of Platform 9 ¾ with his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.They were running late and needing to be on the Hogwarts Express in less than ten minutes so they decided to go through the barrier together. They rolled their trunks up the barrier and pretended to be casually talking and slid through the wall.Through the billowing steam they saw there other friends from Hogwarts including the Weasley twins Fred and George and their friend Lee Jordan.This was their last year at Hogwarts and by the looks on their faces they were about to make it the most memorable of them all. See they were known all over the school for being the biggest pranksters around.They also saw Neville Longbottem the most accident-prone boy in the history of wizards and Ginny Weasley: Ron's younger sister.Harry and Ron had spent the night at the Grangers and they had brought them here.

They put their trunks on the train and sat down in an empty compartment.

"Another year at Hogwarts-Can you believe we've been here for 5 years now?" Harry said, looking at Ron and Hermione.They had been through so much over the years, good as well as bad.He remembered the giant 3 headed dog; Fluffy, Norbert, Hagrids "Pet" dragon, and Buckbeack the Hippogriff.He remembered the time Ron and him attempted to fly a car to Hogwarts and crashed into the whomping willow and Ron broke his wand.He remembered later that year when Ron tried to attack Draco Malfoy only the curse came out the wrong end of the wand and Ron ended up belching slugs all day.He remembered drinking hot butterbeer at hogsmead and sneaking around in his invisibility cloak-the one his father left him…his dad…

"Harry! Wake up!"

Harry was jerked back to the present by Ron jumping up and down in front of him like a madman.

"What!? What!? Wassamatter?!?" yelled Harry startled by Ron. 

"Nothings the matter, I just wanted to know if you wanted anything off the lunch cart, but you were staring off into space."

"Oh sorry Ron I was just Drifting a bit"

"Whatever, so do you want anything?"

"no, that's ok, I'm not hungry."

"All right then," replied Ron, giving Harry a weird look as he bought some Cauldron cakes, every Flavor Beans, and Chocolate Frogs.

"HERMIONE! What on earth are you doing?!?!? These are our last work free hours for the rest of the year and your reading! You are nuts."

Sure enough Hermione was sitting there deeply engrossed in a book while petting here cat Crookshanks.

"What!? I'm just trying to do some last minute research. Sheesh!" She said, grinning at the looks of mock horror on Harry and Ron's faces. They spent the rest of the time on the train talking about their previous years at Hogwarts and anticipating about the upcoming one.

Talking and laughter filled the Great Hall as the students entered Hogwarts.Harry, Ron and Hermione took their usual seats at the Gryffindortable and waited impatiently for the Sorting to begin. 

"Oh my gosh! You guys look!" Hermione squeeled pointing up to the staff table.

What?! What!? Holy macaroni!" said Ron getting weird looks from his fellow Gryffindors.

Hey it's Professor Lupin! He's back!" Exclaimed Harry, "I cant believe it. This is Great!"

Professor _Moony._

Chapter 3: Snape's Loathing

Harry, Ron and Hermione were very happily surprised to see that Professor Lupin; their old DADA teacher was back.They thought thatonce everybody knew he was a werewolfthey wouldn't let him teach again.

While Hermione and Ron were talking about Professor Lupin, Harry was still looking at the staff table. Lupin was one of his dad's best friends… he looked down the staff table and his eyes rested on Severus Snape- the potions teacher. If there was one person he hated more than Draco Malfoy, Professor Snape was the one.Harry and Snape detested each other since day one and Harry doubted this year would be much different.He noticed Snape looking down the table with the most hateful loathing look Harry had ever seen on his face. Then he noticed that Snape was looking at Professor Lupin. Everybody knew that Snape had been dying to be the DADA teacher ever since they could remember; and now that Lupin was back on the job, Snape looked like he was going to give him a rough time that year.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," said Professor Dumbledore standing up and beaming at everyone, "I know your probably all dying of starvation so- let the feast begin."

Later that night in the dorms Harry and Ron saw Hedwig tapping on the window.

"Hedwig!" exclaimed Harry, as he let her in and got the letter on her foot, "Ron its from Sirius!" Ron ran over to him and they read the note together.

"Wow, he's moving in with Professor Lupin- that's awesome! Don't you think Harry? Harry?

"What? Oh yeah…sure…great." But Harry had other thoughts about this plan…_that's it; right after dinner tomorrow I'm going to talk to Dumbledore and Lupin._

Chapter 4: Lochlows and Lollyloots 

The next morning while Harry Ron and Hermione were eating breakfast the mail arrived.An owl swooped down to Harrys plate and dropped a note in his sausage-It was from Hagrid:

Harry-

Hey I haven seen yeh in a while!How have yeh bin?If yeh look on yer schedule yehll see that yeh have me firs' period! Well cya later.

Hagrid

"Yeah he's right, said Hermione, "we have Care of Magical Creature first…with the Slytherins…oh not again!" 

"I know- we also have Potions with them," interrupted Ron. "Ya know I think Snape does that just to torcher us!"

"I know!" Said Harry now also examining his schedule, "hey look, we have Defense against The Dark Arts 2nd Period…I still cant believe Fudge let him come back to teach.

"Probably because he was the only one who actually knew how to teach DADA," remarked Fred as he and George sat down across form Harry.

"Well we gotta go-classes are going to start soon and I want to run upstairs and Grab something." Said Harry getting up from the table.

'"Cya," said Fred and George.

"Bye"

"So Harry, what did you need to get?" asked Ron while walking up to the dorms.

"Oh, nothing- just a book I forgot to put in my bag," lied Harry. He really wanted to get Sirius' letter so he could show Professor Lupin after class.

Later in Care of magical Creatures class Hagrid was teaching The Gryffindors and Slytherins about Lochlows-small platypus-like creatures that were hot pink, had suction cups on their feet and could melt things with there eyes… 

"Hagrid are you sure these are safe?" asked Hermione," I mean they're cute enough and all, but they can melt things with their eyes…don't you think there is a slight possibility that some body could get…um…liquefied?"

"Nah," replied Hagrid," Just as long as we keep our eyes on Malfoy, I think we'll be all right."

"Good one Hagrid."

Later on during the beginning of 2nd period, Professor Lupin made a sort of speech about him being a werewolf…

"As you all know- I am a werewolf; now I know this might frightening to some of you, but I assure you that I am perfectly capable of keeping my transformation under control; after all if it took most of you the whole year to figure out what I was then I think I am more than under control. Now on to the lesson!"

"Now in today's lesson," Lupin began, "we will learn about Lollyloots- now can anybody tell me what a lollyloot is?…how about you Mr. Longbottem?"

Neville, extremely startled at hearing Professor Lupin say his name, gave a small squeak and fell out of his chair.

"Oh dear! Are you all right?" asked Lupin struggling to keep a straight face while everybody around him including Harry, Ron and even Hermione were laughing.

"Yes I'm fine, no really I'm okay," insisted a very red faced Neville as he emerged from below his desk.

"Well I take it you don't know what a lollyloot is, Huh?"

Neville shook his head no and Professor Lupin asked if anybody else knew.

"Ah, Hermione, I can always count on you for an answer!" said Lupin making Hermione blush.

"A lollyloot is a small lollypop shaped shape shifter that is sort of like a Muggle pickpocket, they normally hang around busy cities and steal peoples money and other valuables." Recited Hermione in her dictionary like voice.

"Very good Hermione take ten points for Gryffindor!" replied Lupin.

"Now I have a lollyloot and Ill need a volunteer so I can let him demonstrate his 'technique'…anybody wanna go?"

"Harry! Great come on up here!"

As Harry got up Professor Lupin retrieved a large cage from behind his desk. The class noticed that wherever the lollyloot went it changed the color of the background behind it. Lupin opened the cage and let it out. The lollyloot hopped over to his desk and turned into a wastebasket.

"Now Harry take this," said Lupin handing him a large gold coin, "and put it in your pocket." Harry did as he was told. "Now walk by my desk very casually . . ."

"Good! Now check your pocket and you'll notice the coins not there and the lollyloot is nowhere to be seen . . . or is he? Can anybody tell me the only way to identify a lollyloot when it in "hidden form?"

As usual Hermione raised her hand.

"OK Hermione—give it a whirl"

"A lollyloot," she began going in to dictionary mode again, "has only one weakness in its hidden form; a sort of 'branding mark' that looks like a lollyloots original form similar to a lollypop. The way to get back what the lollyloot stole from you is to point your wand at its 'branding mark' and say the summoning charm: accio."

"Thank you Hermione that's exactly right! Now I suppose your all wondering how the lollyloot took Harry's coin. Well it's quite simple actually; he just used an advanced form of a summoning charm. Now I want all of you to try it."

So the class took turns against the lollyloot and right before the end of class Professor Lupin called Harry over to his desk-

"Harry I would like to talk to you after class and I have a sneaking suspicion that if you got a note from…Padfoot, that you have a few things to say to me also."

Harry nodded and went over to Ron to tell him he had to stay after and discuss something with Lupin. Then he went back to Professor Lupin and waited for the bell to ring. Once it did Harry took out Sirius' letter and showed it to Lupin.

"I can't believe he's moving in with you! I'm happy but I'm worried what if something goes wrong? What if somehow something went wrong what if Voldiemortfound him?"

"Harry! Slow down we have taken these things into consideration. Now I think that Dumbledore would like to speak to you about this also so I have scheduled a lunch meeting for us, which your 3rd period teacher knows about. So hurry I think a certain Padfoot would like to see you!"

**Chapter 5: Padfoot**

"He's here?" exclaimed Harry.

"Yes but he cant stay long so come on!"

They Hurried up to Professor Dumbledore's office and when Harry saw Sirius he ran up to him and gave him; but then noticed everybody was staring at them so he quickly let go.

"Sirius," he said, shaking a somewhat surprised Sirius' hand, "good to see you, how have you been?"

"Not bad now that I have a place to stay where I don't have to worry about being seen as much. How about you?"

"Alright my self," replied Harry, "but I'm worried about your um Plan…"

"Everything's under control- there are so many charms on that house that it would probably be easier to count the stars than them." Chuckled Dumbledore, "There are also a few charms on Sirius here including one that makes him look/sound like somebody else to anybody who still thinks he is the one who killed your parents, and a secret keeper charm so Voldemort cant see him either."

"Harry, I don't want you to worry about me, I'm safe," insisted Sirius.

"I know-I just don't want you to get caught that's all, but if you insist…"

"I do"

"ok ok," laughed Harry.

"Ya know- its almost as though James was here with us-you remind me so much of him." said Lupin.

"Yeah I know…" chimed in Sirius in a distant dreamy voice.

"…Well whose up for some lunch?" said Dumbledore.

Later that day during Herbology Ron and Hermione asked Harry where he had gone during lunch. He said he just wanted to discuss Sirius' last letter with Dumbledore and Lupin and Sirius…

"He's here?!" Ron Practically shouted- scaring Neville so bad He dropped his Shears on Hermione's foot.

"Ouch oh ouch oo slight pain in the general foot area!" said Hermione-hopping on one foot while trying to hold onto the other one. This is rarely possible so like most people-Hermione fell over…into a large pot of dirt.

"What on earth is going on here?!" Asked Professor Sprout- the Herbology teacher.

None of them could really answer: Harry and Ron were laughing to hard, Neville was frantically apologizing to Hermione-who was covered in dirt and massaging her foot.

"oh dear. What am I ever going to do with you kids? Hermione are you all right?"

"Yeah I think so- but do you think I could go and change?"

"Of course dear! Now Neville kindly tell me what happened here."

Well …um…you see," stuttered Neville," Ron scared me-"

"by accident," interrupted Ron as Professor Sprout shot him a look.

"Yes, and I-um-well sort of dropped my shears on Hermione's foot and she fell over-sorry" he added.

"Well alright," sighed Sprout," but at least get this mess cleaned up…you can help him Weasley."

"we'll talk about Padfoot later okay?" whispered Harry to Ron.

The next day(Saturday) Harry, Ron and Hermione all slept in due to the fact that they stayed up every late talking about Sirius, that by the time they got down to the Great Hall there was hardly anybody there.(a/n: sorry about the run on sentence there).

While they were eating breakfast a large black owl dropped a Package beside Harry's plate. He picked it up and on the front of the package there was a stamped picture of the Dark Mark- a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth.

"Um…guys," said Harry a little shakily.

"What…oh my gosh Harry, open it," said Hermione.

He opened it and saw what was in it, almost dropping the box as he did. He showed it to Hermione and Ron and when they saw it Hermione screamed.

In the box there was a skull and a snake curled up around it.

"Harry um Harry I think you ought to go see Dumbledore right now!" said Hermione,

"Yeah and were coming with you!"

"Thanks guys"

So they headed off for Dumbledores office and whom should they run into…Draco Malfoy…


End file.
